


I'll Always Be With You

by Queen_NoSleep



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big Hero 6 AU, Chloe is a good friend, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Hank is kinda a villain in this but only for a bit, How Do I Tag, Its Nines of course, Lizzie Reed is Gavin's step-mom and Elijah real mom, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nines dies only for a bit, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_NoSleep/pseuds/Queen_NoSleep
Summary: “Are you satisfied with your care?” Nines asks again. “No! I’m not leaving you dipshit! Let me think.” Gavin says again, not daring to look at Nines. “Gavin, there is no time.” Nines says softly with so much care is his voice it makes the lump is Gavin’s throat larger. “Are you satisfied with your care?” Nines tries again. “Please!” Gavin's voice breaks into a sob. “I-I can’t lose you too!”In which Elijah created RK900 and Gavin grows attached to him.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I'll Always Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first AU with Detroit: Become Human so sorry if it sucks. I watched Big Hero 6 again recently and thought it would funny if Nines was following Gavin around whenever he said 'ow'. This is the ending of Big Hero 6 so spoilers, obviously. And I recommend Big Hero 6, it's a good movie.   
> Baymax = Nines  
> Hiro = Gavin Reed  
> Tadashi = Elijah Kamski  
> GoGo = Tina Chen  
> Honey Lemon = Chloe  
> Fred = Ralph   
> Wasabi = Connor   
> Aunt May = Lizzie Reed  
> Robert Callaghan = Hank Anderson  
> Abigail Callaghan = Cole Anderson

“Alright Nines. I’ll guide you outta here. Let’s go tincan.” Gavin says from on top of the pod that Cole Anderson is sleeping peacefully inside. Nines powers up his thrusters from his suit and they start flying through the swirling blues and purples. 

“Veer right! Ok now left!” Gavin shouts the commands and Nines reponses by tilting that direction. “Up and over. Okay, level off. We’re almost there buddy!” Gavin says hopefully as they get closer to the end of the portal. Gavin turns to smile brightly at the android and Nines’ thirium pump swells at the grin. But as Gavin is turned, a piece of the building collides with them, Nines flying between the two to stop it. It hits the android with a painful grunt and Gavin yells as Nines floats away. 

“Nines!!” He yells and the android looks up at the worried expression of the man. Most of Nines’ suit is broken as he tries to get to the man, he tries to power up his thrusters only to realize they are broken too. 

“My thrusters are inoperable.” He reports. “That doesn’t matter, give me your hand!” Gavin says desperately. Nines reaches out and catches Gavin’s hand. The man pulls the android toward him till they both rest on the pod. 

“Are you hurt?” Gavin asks, and Nines shakes his head. He refrains from explaining he can not get hurt as he watches Gavin’s eyes go toward the open portal. Nines’ thirium pump shudders as he realizes the solution. 

“There is still a way to get you both to safety.” He reports, sadly. Gavin’s eyes turn back to him and Nines attaches his arm in interface to the pod, starting up the rocket fist. 

“I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.” Nines looks up at him again. “W-what? No no no. Wait, what about you?” Gavin stammers. “You are my patient.” “Nines no-” “Your safety is my purpose.” “Shut up! We can-we can figure this out just-just.” Gavin says, looking around frantically as tears fill his eyes. This wasn’t happening. “Are you satisfied with your care?” Nines asks again. “No! I’m not leaving you dipshit! Let me think.” Gavin says again, not daring to look at Nines. “Gavin, there is no time.” Nines says softly with so much care is his voice it makes the lump is Gavin’s throat larger. “Are you satisfied with your care?” Nines tries again. “Please!” Gavin's voice breaks into a sob. “I-I can’t lose you too!” He finally says with his head down. 

Nines guides his hand to softly touch Gavin’s helmet and tilt his head up to meet the steel grey eyes. “Don’t worry Gavin. I will always be with you.” Nines smiles sadly at the tears in the muddy green eyes. 

Gavin roughly takes off his helmet and pulls Nines into a kiss. Nines makes a muffled surprised noise before welcoming it. He hugs Gavin close. Then he pulls away and wipes Gavin’s eyes. “It will be okay.” Nines says quietly, with so much love it almost makes him sound human. Gavin leans into the touch and puts his armored hand over Nines’. Nines takes out his LED and slips into his palm before putting Gavin’s helmet back on. Gavin gives him one last look before saying “I’m satisfied with my care.” His voice crackling. 

Nines gives him one last smile before launching the rocket fist. Gavin holds onto the pod tightly, his eyes never leaving Nines’ smile as the distance stretches between them. 

~ 

The team turns their eyes away as the portal explodes, not seeing the pod pop out right before then. They all look around to see the pod crash down. 

“Gavin!” Tina yells out excitedly and skates over to the pod. “Yes! They made it!” Connor shouts and Chloe and Ralph join in with their own exclamations. “Woohoo!” “Ralph is happy!” Chloe and Connor look over the pod to see if Cole is in there, Connor putting away his laser hands so that they don’t hurt the pod before turning to where Tina is bent down to check on Gavin. The man in the monster suit stops and looks at the team. 

“Ralph wants to know where Nines is?” Ralph asks. They all freeze and look to Gavin who slides off the pod and stares at the LED in his hand. The non-glow of grey only makes his eyes well up again and he holds it close to his chest. 

“Nines?” Tina asks and Gavin only shakes his head, turning away. Silence falls over the team as the gravity of the situation hits them. They lost a member of their team. Gavin’s eyes go to the pod again where Cole is still sleeping. At least something good came out of this. 

~ 

“Sir? Can you hear me?” The medic says as Cole’s blurry eyes find her. “What’s your name?”   
“C-Cole.” He finally gets out. “Cole Anderson.” “Alright Cole. You’re gonna be fine. We’re taking you to the hospital.” She says. “His vitals are stable. Let’s get him to the truck!” The medic says to the other as they lift Cole into a stretcher. 

Hank is shoved into a police car, but not without hearing the medics talk to each other. He eyes search for his son being hauled into the ambulance. The stiffness leaves his body and he feels like he can breathe again. His son is alive. He puts his head down again, realizing what he has done. 

Gavin watches the scene play out from a nearby roof and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. They saved someone today. Then his heart aches. But not without losing someone else. He turns and walks away as the team follows him. 

~ 

“The cleanup continues but we are still getting reports of an unidentified group who stopped a major catastrophe.” The news plays in the background as Chloe and Connor chat in the cafe while Ralph and Tina compete to see who can drink hot coffee the fastest. Gavin watches them for a moment and smiles. 

Part of him wishes Elijah could have been here to share it with them. But at least Gavin’s doing, exactly what his brother wanted. He walks up to the group and they welcome him with their own remarks. “Looking sweet Gav.” Tina smiles at the pass on Gavin’s belt, letting him into the lab where they all designed for school. “Why thank it went with my outfit.” Gavin says sarcastically. The group gets up to head out but Gavin’s step-mom stops him. 

“I’ll be there in a sec guys.” Gavin says and turns to the woman. “Good luck on your first day!” She smiles and hands him a lunch. “Thanks Lizzie.” Gavin says and takes it. He stops for a moment and hugs his step-mom surprising her. “Thanks mom.” He says and waves before running off to join the group. She wipes away a tear. “He finally called me mom.” 

~ 

Gavin ties the leather band around his neck with the LED attached before shoves around some boxes in his brother’s lab. Well now his lab. “Hey Gavin.” Says a soft voice from the door and Gavin turns and smiles at the blonde. 

“Hey Chlo, how's the new purse working out? I know your last one got destroyed in the fight with Hank. Everything working okay?” Gavin says and stands to greet her. She nods. “Yes of course. I love it.” 

Her eyes went to the LED around his neck. Chloe’s blue eyes always reminded him of Nines’. But it’s not Nines’. “That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to see how you’re holding up.” She asks. Gavin chuckles turning away. “Well not killing Hank is a start. So I would say good.” He answers. “Wasn’t talking about Eli.” 

She says and Gavin tenses. “What do you mean? I think I’m doing just fine.” Gavin lies and searches through another box. “Gavin I’m not blind. I’ve seen enough people in love to know what it looks like. To know you loved Nines.” Gavin stills at the name. It’s the first time he’s heard it since….. Gavin doesn’t say anything and keeps organizing his step-brothers things. “I would know. I lost someone I loved too.” She says and Gavin stops and turns to look at her sad eyes. He puts two and two together in his head and stares at her. She is the only person besides himself to call him Eli. 

“You loved Eli?” She nods again. Gavin breathes out and sits crossed-legged on the floor. Chloe kneels next to him and adjusts her skirt. “I guess…..I don’t know. I thought it would be easier. Knowing he was okay with being left behind. But that doesn’t make up for the fact that I left him when he needed me. I didn’t-” Gavin cuts himself and swallows a sob. The image of Nines smiling at him as he flies away burned in his brain. This is the first time he’s talked about Nines since that day. 

“I didn’t even get to say I loved him.” He finally gets out and Chloe wraps her arms around me. “I know.” Her voice is quiet. She’s probably the only person who would understand. He hugs her back and squeezes his eyes shut so stop the tears from flowing. They pull away after god knows how long and Chloe hands him something. “Here. It was in Nines’ fist when he launched the armor hand.” She explains. “I didn’t think it would be a good time to give it to you until now.” Gavin stares at the small disk in his palm with confused eyes until he flips it over. It’s a memory chip. “He’s not gone.” Gavin breathes. 

~ 

“Ow?” Nines opens his eyes and looks at his surroundings. A mousy-brown haired man watches him with hopeful eyes. 

“Hello. I am RK900, your personal healthcare companion.” Nines says as he powers up. “Holy shit it actually worked.” The man laughs and runs his hands through his hair. “Memory syncing up. Hello Gavin.” Nines’ voice switches back to its usual more human tone instead of the robotic message. Gavin breathing quickens at the android’s greeting. “I told you I’d always be with you.” Nines smiles at the man and steps out of his charging station. 

Gavin tackles immediately into a hug with his arms around Nines’ neck and Nines catches him. They stay hugging for a minute Gavin looks back up at him. “I missed you tincan.” Nines smiles again. “I love you Nines.” “I love you too Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
